1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor/generator in which the induced voltage of the motor/generator is reduced. More specifically, the present invention relates to a motor/generator in which the magnetic flux flowing in a magnetic circuit that is formed between a rotor and a stator of the motor/generator is reduced by shorting the magnetic flux of permanent magnets of the motor/generator.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-314053 discloses a conventional permanent magnet motor/generator provided. The conventional motor/generator disclosed in this reference is configured to short the magnetic flux of the permanent magnets when the induced voltage becomes high while a rotor rotates at high speeds. Such conventional motor/generator includes the rotor having a plurality of permanent magnets, a plurality of coils through which the electric current passes, a stator configured and arranged to drive the rotor by forming a magnetic circuit between the coils and the permanent magnets, and a shorting member. The shorting member is configured and arranged to switch between a shorted state in which the shorting member establishes a short-circuit in the magnetic flux of the permanent magnets and a normal state in which the shorting member does not establish a short-circuit in the magnetic flux. In the conventional motor/generator, an actuator is provided to drive the shorting member to switch between the shorted state and the normal state.
in view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved motor/generator. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.